


Wild in the Hay

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Extremely Underage Aggressor, Foreskin Play, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, forced to penetrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Theo may be young but he certainly knows what he wants and has plans to take what he wants, no matter what his uncle, Wil might say in protest.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	Wild in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



“Papa says you’re still a virgin, Uncle. Is that true?” 

Wil faltered, looking down at Theo, pitchfork mid stab into the hay he was supposed to be moving. His nephew was getting older now, standing before him with thick, messy honey golden hair and big dark eyes, but Theo was still a head shorter than Wil was. He could smell it, though, Wil could smell the maturity on him, the way Theo was coming into his age… 

A frog stuck itself in the back of Wil’s throat and he gripped the pitchfork as he looked into those dark eyes. Winter hadn’t quite left yet, leaving this a cold spring, making travel tricky, or so Walter would tell him, once he finally came back to the family property from the city. Walter always did prefer the city, wintering there, raising his brood there, but Theo… Theo rarely left the farm as he got older. 

Wil tried not to be a bother on his brother’s farm, a distraction. 

A disgrace. 

“Uncle?” Theo’s soft voice pulled Wil from his thoughts, dark eyes looking up at him. It wouldn’t be long before the boy was taller than he was, just on the cusp of his growth spurt. “Uncle…? Are you all right?” 

"I..." Wil cleared his throat, looking down at his nephew again. 

"C'mon uncle..." Theo whispered, his cheeks the colour of dusky roses. "I know Papa is..." Theo trailed off. "But _I'm_ not that way..." 

A rushing, pounding like wild horses running through fields left Wil unable to hear, just for a moment, his heart thudding. Ah, of course… Of course he was just misheard, Theo wasn’t… 

"I'm not like Papa, Uncle... And I can smell you." 

Wil's eyes went wide. “Th-Theo, no you…” His hands hurt from the grip he kept on the pitchfork, the woodgrain digging into his palms. 

"Mmm... I've always thought Papa was the prettiest man around. But, you, Uncle... I think you'll do nicely,” Theo said with a smile, like it was so simple, like what he was saying wasn’t absolutely perverse and— 

"Theo!" But it was too late, Wil was pushed into the hay, the pitchfork clattering to the dirt floor of the barn. "Th-Theo, no, you can't!" 

His nephew was strong though, much stronger than Wil realized, coming into his strength, even if he still held the body of a boy. 

" _Hush_ , Uncle..." A gentle hand caressed down Wil's face as he looked up into Theo's eyes. "I'm not a virgin, Uncle... I know what I'm doing,” he grinned and Wil could see he wasn’t just a boy anymore. 

"What?! Y-you're barely thirteen, h-how!" Wil broke off into a gasp, hands on his shirt, pulling it free of his trousers. The air was cool on his stomach, Wil's breath hitching. He couldn't even fight off his own young nephew... The only reason this had never happened before is because of his twin brother, Walter, protecting him for his entire life. 

Wil swallowed hard, warm callused palms splayed out over his abdomen, running up under his untucked shirt until... 

"Y-you can't, Theo, no!" 

" _Hush_ , I said, Uncle... I won't hurt you. I know what I'm doing..." Theo smiled, though his eyes were dusky and dark and Wil felt his chest growing tight, finding it hard to breathe and then... 

Warmth was pooling low in his gut, his cock starting to grow hard, wetness starting to seep and leak from his hole. 

"Theo please, you can't..." Wil looked away, his eyes downcast. He couldn't even shut his eyes in shame. Wil knew he wanted this too much. 

"Silly Uncle..." Theo cooed at him, caressing one of those callused hands down Wil's cheek, gripping his chin and forcing him to make eye contact. His nephew was certainly growing up, but he was far too young, and Wil should have pushed him off, but instead, he laid there, canting his hips as he felt Theo pushing down against him. "I know you have a thing for Papa, too... I've seen the way you look at him, the way you crave his attention and affection. But Papa is a hard man, he has to protect his family, because the eldest brother isn't able to." Theo's words cut into him, but it wasn't the boy's fault. He was too young to understand, to truly know what shame Wil brought to their family, by being born as the elder brother and being effeminate as he was. His brother was always the stronger of the two of them, and well... 

Wil was meant to be bred, not to be a breeder, as his brother was. Strong, fierce Walter. 

"Theo..." Wil groaned, but he pushed into his nephew's rough hand. This was a mistake and he was weak, so weak. 

"Uncle... Isn't this the next best thing? You desire Papa, I desire Papa..." Theo smiled and it hurt. "But you'll do." 

Strong hands, much stronger than Wil realized, grabbed Wil's shirt and ripped it open, popping the buttons off. Walter would be furious if he found out, if he saw that Wil had allowed his clothing to get ruined. Hopefully, his brother wouldn’t return just yet, the cold spring delaying him and giving Wil enough time to mend his clothing, giving him enough time to bathe and scrub the scent of his nephew from his skin. 

"I won't take you, Uncle..." Theo smiled, unbuttoning Wil's slacks, pulling his cock free. "I want to, but not yet... Not when Papa would beat us both senseless if he found out I bred you... I think he's still waiting to breed you himself someday, though, I can't understand why he's waited so long," Theo said with a soft little chuckle. "I won't give Papa the chance..." 

"Theo..." Wil felt his face flushing hot, his body on fire. He had no idea what he was doing, it wasn't his place to know these things. 

" _Hush_ , I said, Uncle... I know what I'm doing," Theo smiled again. "I won't take you, not until I'm old enough to care for you _and_ our babes, so..." Theo pulled at his trousers, undoing his buttons and standing up with a grunt to slip out of them. "I'll let you have me first, Uncle." 

Wil felt his eyes going wide, his cheeks flushing hot and red. It... It wasn't his place to take someone! 

But Theo was already moving, oil in his hands, plucked from a phial in his trousers. He coated Wil's cock and Wil still didn't know what to do, frozen as he watched his nephew stroking him, sighing softly as he pulled Wil's foreskin back. 

It felt… Wil gasped, pulling his knees up, trying to expose himself to Theo on instinct, even if his trousers still covered his leaking hole. “Theo, please!” But just what was he begging for? For it to stop, for it to continue…? 

“Mmm, Uncle…” Theo shifted, pressing their cocks together, pulling Wil’s foreskin down slowly, exposing the purpled and sensitive head. “Your cock is so much bigger than mine…” Theo laughed, rolling Wil’s foreskin back up before pushing it down again with short, smooth strokes. “But it won’t always be that way, Uncle… I’ll grow big and strong for you, give you a cock that is worthy of your greedy hole…” Theo pressed against Wil’s hole, covered by trousers and small clothes and he whimpered. 

“Th-Theo, you _can’t_!” Wil tried to reason with him, even as his own reason was rapidly slipping away. He couldn’t even push the boy off of him, and his protests were meek at best. 

“ _Hush_ …” And Wil did with a whimper, fisting the hay he laid in, the earthy smell heady, accentuating everything. “Ah, Uncle… You’re already so good! You obey me, even though I’m not quite old enough yet,” Theo whispered, pressing into Wil’s abdomen, rubbing and massaging. “One day, if you behave, I’ll put a baby in you, Uncle.” 

Wil gasped, his hole leaking more slick at the thought of being bred. 

“ _Theo_ …” Wil groaned, Theo’s rough fingers slipping down into his foreskin, teasing the overly sensitive head of his cock. 

"I think Papa is silly sometimes, don't you?" Theo was moving again, straddling Wil's hips. Theo smirked, sneaking a hand between his thighs, letting his eyes close as he moved, doing something that Wil couldn't quite see, but he could guess, watching as Theo jerked his own cock slowly. "Papa is so against being taken, but I don't understand why... I've let a boy at the school house bed me... It was incredible." 

"Th-Theo!" Wil gasped out. "That... That's not appropriate, you-you shouldn't be—” but his protest faltered as he watched Theo pulling his fingers from between his thighs, from his hole that was now dripping in oil. 

"Oh Uncle... Don't tell me you're going to be silly as well! It's just sex, after all..." Theo grinned, and then he was groaning, and Wil was groaning along with him. 

It was tight, his nephew was tight! Wil grit his teeth, his jaw aching as he ground down, trying not to cry out, trying to keep himself quiet, but then he was all the way inside and it was... 

"Oooh, Uncle!" Theo gasped, looking down at him with dark, lusty eyes. "Your cock is _so_ much better than that school boy's..." 

"Theo, please!" Wil still tried to protest, still tried to stop this, even as his own hips bucked up into his nephew, making him keen and cry out. 

"Again!" Theo commanded and Wil felt himself obey, his hips snapping up hard. He took the boy's hips in his hands, grinding up into him, over and over again. "That's it, Uncle!" Theo swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. "You can't breed me, but..." he trailed off, gasping, panting as he stroked his cock. 

His nephew spoke of madness, breeding, taking care of him... 

Wil whimpered; Theo was just young, out of his mind with lust and hormones and other things he couldn't control and... and if Wil could be useful to him, then that would have to be good enough. It would be good enough, wouldn't it...? 

"Oh, _Wil_..." Theo gasped, grabbing onto Wil's chest, digging his fingers and blunt nails in, leaving marks, scratches and bruises. "You like it, don't you...?" 

"I-I..." Wil stuttered, biting down onto his lip, trying to control himself. He should have known better! And yet, he was letting his nephew ride him, pleasure rippling through him, the likes of which he had never been allowed to feel before. 

"I'll take you from here, someday, Uncle... I love Papa dearly, I do, but..." Theo broke off into a breathy moan. Wil grasped onto his nephew, pumping up into him, just trying to focus on making Theo feel good, because it wasn't Wil's place to feel good, was it...? 

"Th-Theo, please!" Wil begged, but what was he begging for...? 

"Do it, Uncle! Spill inside of me!" Theo slammed his hips down hard, grinding jerking his cock and everything felt tighter, hotter. His nephew was gasping, groaning, eyes rolled back and then he went stiff and Wil watched with wide eyes as as Theo spilled, jerking his cock with messy strokes as the seed pumped out of him, all over Wil's bare abdomen and chest. 

"Theo!" Wil cried softly, choking back a sob as pleasure flooded him, Theo's seed already starting to cool against his skin. Something was slipping, breaking, and vaguely he realized that he was keening, arching into the hay as he felt something ripped from him, and then it was dark and hazy. 

Someone was next to him, that much Wil could tell, the smell of fresh hay and earth and... 

Wil sat up quickly, sputtering, looking down at his nephew and... 

"It wasn't a dream, if that's what you're thinking, Uncle," Theo smiled up at him, laying on his side, his trousers gone, his legs bare and... 

Wet, white seed was leaking from his hole. 

"I'll make you mine, all mine, someday, Uncle..." Theo was coming into his dominance, commanding, forceful. Wild and strong, just as Walter always was, and Wil shuddered in the hay. 

Wil swallowed hard, but as he looked into his nephew’s eyes, he knew his words to be true, despite whatever Wil wanted. 


End file.
